The Battle for Pokemon: Seeds of War
by FrozenDarkness12
Summary: This is the prologue for my story. This is not a usual Pokemon story. This is a story about life and what life would be like if Pokemon did exist. So instead of taking place in a Pokemon world, it takes place in the normal world. I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Pokemon inhabited this land long before us. Peaceful creatures that we grew up watching, discovering and playing with. They never troubled us and they never tried to fight us. Pokemon and people coincided together, with little evil. There is always evil, but it always lived in the shadows compared to all the good in the world. Good Pokemon and good people who turned the land that Pokemon live on into an even better one for all involved.

Then, naturally, the growth of humankind expanded. Gulfs between love and hate, rich and poor, tolerance and intolerance started to evolve. Technology reached a point where it was capable to do almost anything. Greed and power started becoming the norm for people. People started to outnumber Pokemon in certain areas. These people started becoming a nuisance to some people. They started seeing Pokemon no more as friends, but as something they could use to their advantage, or removed. These opinions, however, were frowned upon and any action taken that could cause harm to a Pokemon or its environment was punishable.

This was until a change in society had begun. Bigotry became rampant in some areas of the world. These people found their way into some of the most powerful positions in the world. Leaders of countries, CEO's of the biggest companies and the most famous names in the entertainment and media industry. Not only were these people powerful, but they were also rich. However rich they were, though, it was never enough. The tides of the world changed and the world was no longer at peace.

People started to control Pokemon, force them to do whatever they wanted. Not in the way that most people own Pokemon. Battling Pokemon until they're weak enough to catch, keeping them in Pokeballs, making them battle other Pokemon and trying to catch 'em all. This may seem unfriendly at first, but this was not control. This was a way to enrich Pokemon's lives and people's lives. There was nothing Pokemon enjoyed more than finding an owner who would cherish them and look after them. Battling other Pokemon was their favourite thing to do. No Pokemon ever got hurt this way. Watching your owner catch you more friends, of different origin, of different type, that you could live with. Trying to help your owner win the 8 badges and then battling on the biggest stage, the Pokemon League. That was the goal for most trainers and the Pokemon wanted to see them succeed. Lovers of Pokemon would never do anything to hurt them.

However, these people were not lovers of Pokemon. They made them commit evil deeds. Any human that was thought to be using Pokemon for evil or not treating them correctly were referred to as "Imperium's". Pokemon knew that they shouldn't be doing these things. The Pokemon refused. The Pokemon would attack. The Pokemon were too strong. The key was to find baby Pokemon or raise Pokemon from an egg. Don't give it the chance to know what is right or wrong. When these Pokemon became stronger, naturally or with assistance through technology, they would be sent out to commit evil on the world.

Conflict arised in the world. Countries started to fight each other. Pokemon became the most powerful weapons. The majority of people had a feeling that Pokemon were being used to sort out arguments by their governments. They had no idea what was actually happening though. Secret footage emerged of two leaders of the two most powerful countries in the world having a battle. The Pokemon were battling far beyond what is safe for them. This was no ordinary battle…It was a battle to the death. The first Pokemon death ever witnessed changed everything for everyone. Imperium's saw this as a way to reduce human deaths. For the rest of society, this was the day humanity died with that Pokemon.

Robbers used Pokemon, murderers used Pokemon, every bad deed was now being committed by a Pokemon, controlled by an Imperium. With so much evil in the world, Pokemon didn't know what was right or wrong anymore. One thing is for sure though. The day that Pokémon's death was released, Pokemon didn't trust anyone anymore. They listened to their trainer, though, no matter what they told them. Not because of choice, but because if they didn't listen, they would know the consequence. As a Pokemon, you're either with them or against them. If you're against them, you're a problem. Imperium's don't want problems.

It became law that you couldn't own a Pokemon until you turned 15. It was seen that a 10 year old was too young for a Pokemon. You'd have to attend a Pokemon lab with your parent and receive one Pokemon of your choosing from what they are offering.

There is still good in the world. Actually, most of the world is good. People put their faith in whatever makes them feel most safe. For a lot of people, it's the legendary Pokemon. These Pokemon have not been seen for a long time and people's faith can waiver.

Wars continue to rage in the world. We are not soldiers, we are not victims. Whatever we are, we fight for Pokemon and we fight for humanity. We fight for a better tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Start

January 1st, a new year, a new beginning. That's what everyone believes and it is what a young male by the name of Nick believed. He is turning 15 this year. He will finally be able to own his first Pokemon. It's the day that everyone dreams of growing up. His bright, blue eyes showed hope. His messy, dark, brown hair was a result of not being brushed today, but then again it never is brushed. Even though he wasn't tall, he still let off an air of a daunting figure.

"Mum, I know we didn't have money for Christmas presents since we just moved but I don't want you to worry about it". Nick said to his Mother after unpacking his last box. "This is going to be a great year".

"I agree, Nick". His Mother replied. "After visiting this city a couple of times a year, I'm glad we can finally call it home".

"I don't know what to do first". Nick replied excitedly. "Maybe I should see where the lab is located around here".

"Nick, there will be plenty of time for that. I'm sure you want to visit Aston first". His mother said with a smirk on her face.

"Mum!". Nick said as his cheeks started to turn red. "We're just friends".

"I'm sure you two are. Anyway, they'll be coming over for dinner tonight. So I want this house looking somewhat decent". Nick's mother replied.

While Nick's Mother started dinner and preparing for Aston and her parents, Nick finished unpacking and clearing up the mess that had been created.

As Nick was opening the last box in his room, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!". Nick called out to his Mother.

Nick ran to the front door and opened it. As he opened the door he heard…

"NIIICCCCKKKK!". Aston screamed as she saw Nick.

Nick fell back from the shock and then was knocked into the wall as Aston hugged him. Her blonde hair covering his face. Even though he couldn't see through her hair, her beauty radiates through her. She turned and looked at him. Her green eyes tearing up, levelled with his.

"It's been so long". Aston said to him.

"It's only been a couple of months". He replied.

"But this is different. Now we can see each other whenever we want". Aston said with a smile as wide as her face. The smile quickly disappeared though. "You'll be safe here with me". Nick looked to say something before Aston's parents interrupted.

"Let the boy breath, Aston". Aston's Father said.

"How was the move?". Aston's Mother asked.

"Everything thing is here and everything is intact. So, great". Replied Nick's Mother. "Nick, why don't you show Aston your room while I talk to her parents".

Nick and Aston went to his room while their parents spoke in the dining room.

Nick sat on his bed while Aston checked out the arrangement of the room.

"Not sure I like this layout". Aston said while walking around the room.

"Well, I do". Nick replied.

"It's bad Juju". Aston said barely able to contain herself.

Nick started laughing as well. "I missed being able to say our inside jokes face to face". Said Nick.

"You don't have to miss it anymore". Aston said with joy in her voice.

Nick smiled and turned away. "Well, I guess I should finish unpacking".

"Let me help". Aston replied. As she walked to the last box she was startled by Nick.

"No! I can do it". He said standing up from the bed.

"Why? What are you hiding?". She said as she looked into the box and picked up a photo frame. "So, what's this?".

Nick turned away as for the second time today his cheeks turned a bright red.

Aston held in her hand a double-sided frame. On one side was a photo of Aston and Nick as kids and the other side was a recent photo of Aston. Knowing Nick would be too uncomfortable to talk about what she found, she tried to deflect the attention away.

"We are so young here! We must be, what, 6?". She asked.

"5". Nick said. "It was at my fifth birthday. My Mum found the photo a couple of months ago. She wanted us to go through all the stuff she had of me as a child. Don't you hate when parents want to relive the past?. The other photo is from the last time we saw each other.

"I look good, don't I?". Aston said while grinning.

"I've seen worse". He laughed.

"This is a good idea. I know I have photos of us as kids somewhere. Maybe I'll do the same". She put the photo frame on his bedside table.

"Let's go check on dinner, I'm starved". Said Nick as he opened the door for Aston. They both walked out of the room, through the hallway and into the dining room.

"I just wanted to prepare you two now that we know more and to make sure that if the worse happens, you will look after him". Nick's Mother said in a hushed tone.

"Of course we will". Aston's Mother replied.

"What are you guys talking about?". Nick asked as Aston and he entered the room.

Nick's Mother stood up. "Oh, nothing. We were discussing how much time you'll be spending at their house now and leaving me here alone. You might as well just live there". She laughed along with everyone else.

"I'll never leave you, Mum". Nick replied.

Nick and Aston walked into the lounge room. "What was that about?". He asked Aston.

"Nothing. You know parents. They're weird". She brushed off his questioning.

January went by quickly as everyone enjoyed their holidays. Nick and Aston spent most of their time together. Aston showed him around the city. She showed him everything there was to see which included, of course, the Pokemon Lab. She introduced him to Professor Santos. Santos has been the Professor in this town for as long as Aston has lived here. He was getting quite old now, but his love and knowledge for Pokemon was truly remarkable.

Nick was barely home that he didn't notice what was going on at home. Anytime he was home, he just went on about how many days were left until he could get his Pokemon and reminding his Mother that he wanted to be up nice and early on his birthday to get it.

School started up in February and Nick was glad he was in Aston's class. He tried to make friends but being new is always hard. The one thing that he had that people were interested in was the fact that he'd be getting a Pokemon soon. It was all most people his age spoke about.

There was a week left until Nicks birthday. He came bursting through the door after a day at school. "Mum! One week left. One week, one week". He said as he started dancing around.

"Nick, sit down please. We need to talk". His Mum said with a seriousness that Nick associated with bad times.

"What's wrong, Mum?". He asked.

"I have to go into hospital". Grimly replied his Mother.

"Why? What's wrong with you? Is it serious?". He said as he stood up looking worried.

"It's nothing, dear. It's just a bug. You'll be staying with Aston for a few nights". Said his Mother trying to calm his nerves.

"Will you be out for my birthday so we can get my Pokemon?". Nick asked.

"Of course. I want be in that long". She replied with a smile.

"Great…Are you sure everything is fine though?". He asked again.

"Of course. Now pack a bag. Aston's parents will be coming to pick you up". She told him.

"Right now?". He seemed alarmed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but you've been out so much lately having fun and I didn't want to worry you". She said assuringly.

"Okay. Let me pack". He said.

Aston's parents arrived with Aston not there. Nick found this strange but didn't take too much notice.

"Goodbye, sweetie. I love you. Have fun". Nick's Mum said as she grabbed him and held him for what must have been a minute".

"Mum, Mum! I'll see you in a few days. I love you too". Nick said as he grabbed his bag and left the house.


	3. Chapter 2 - Sad Beginnings

It was the evening before Nick's Birthday and he was waiting for his Mother to arrive home. He was sitting in the Lounge room when he received a call.

"Hi, Mum! Are you on your way back?". Nick asked him Mother.

"Darling…I wont be coming home tonight". She told him.

"Why not? Is everything okay?". He replied.

"Yes, dear. I just need to stay in a bit longer". With despondency in her voice.

"But what about getting my Pokemon? I can't miss it!". Nick replied in an angry manner.

"Darling, I'm sorry". His Mother said. "There is nothing I can do".

"This isn't fair! I can't believe you're making me miss this!". Nick said while storming the room.

"Don't worry, I'll be out soon and we can go to the lab". She replied.

"Fine!". Nick said.

"I love you darling. I'll see you soon". She told her son.

"Love you too". He said with a disappointing tone as he hung up.

Nick's Birthday came and went. He spent the day with Aston, but without his Pokemon, it was not a good birthday.

A week after his birthday passed and his Mother was still in hospital. Another week past, and another. Eventually, a month had passed and she still wasn't home. Finally, in late March, Nick visited his Mother in hospital with Aston and her parents. That's when he received the news.

"I'm dying". Nick's Mother told him.

Sadness swept through him like a wave of despair. He was stunned. He sat down next to her bed and started to cry.

Nick found a way to speak through his tears. "Is there anything they can do?".

"No, darling. I'm sorry". She replied while trying to keep back her own tears. She needed to be strong. "Everything will be okay. We will figure this out. I'll always be with you". She tried to reassure him.

Nick didn't say a word and he didn't say another word while he was there. They all left later that night. Nick slept on Aston's lounge while she slept next to him on the floor. He didn't sleep all night, instead, he stared at the ceiling. Aston stared at him most of the night waiting for a chance to say something, but the moment never arised.

The next day they all went back to the hospital. When they arrived, his Mother was unconscious. They stayed for a few hours until they were told she probably would not wake up for a while. Nick told her he loved her and they left. It was another sleepless night with Aston next to him. Again, he spent the night staring at the ceiling with Aston waiting to say something.

The next morning Nick and Aston were startled by her Father running into the room.

"We have to go to the hospital now". He told them.

They got ready straight away and left. Nothing was spoken during the drive there, but Nick and Aston knew what was happening. They arrived, ran to her room to see her unconscious, and hooked up to many machines.

"There isn't anything we can do and she doesn't have long left". The doctor informed them. "I'm sorry".

The doctor left the room and everyone was in shock. Nick went and sat by his Mother's bedside. Silence again filled the room. Nick held his Mother's hand. 10 minutes passed. He was waiting for her to wake up, but it was a lost cause. He told her he loved her. Seconds later the machine she was hooked up to started beeping. The doctors ran in the room but there was nothing they could do.

The tears flowed from everyone, but especially from Nick. He sat there and held her hand until it was cold. They were told by the doctors they needed to move her. Nick said his final goodbyes and they left the room. They drove him in more silence. Nick sat at the back and stared outside the window. It had all happened so fast.

Every hour that passed was the slowest he had experienced. He didn't sleep, he didn't talk, except when it came to the funeral planning. The days went by and it was time for the funeral. Nick was inconsolable, as you would expect. How do you say goodbye? He didn't know. He was in a frozen state and he stayed that way for the whole funeral.

Everyone then moved to the cemetery for the burial. By the time it had finished, it started to get dark. Everyone started to leave and it was time for Nick to leave. They went back to Aston's house, had dinner and everyone got ready for bed. It was a tiring day and everyone went to bed early. Aston was again set up next to Nick in the lounge. This time, Aston couldn't stay awake. Nick didn't want to spend another night looking at the ceiling.

Nick got up, left the house and rode his bike to the cemetery. He sat by the grave. Eventually he got tired. He took his hoodie off, rolled it up and used it as a pillow. He placed it next to the grave and laid down. He nodded off for an hour or two before he was woken up by a noise. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see a ghost hovering around…

It was a Misdreavus.


	4. Chapter 3 - My First Pokemon

A Pokemon in the city. This was very rare. There usually aren't any Pokemon at all in the city. Nick was bewildered. Of all the times this could have happened, it's happening now. He didn't know whether he should be scared or happy and whether the Pokemon would be afraid of him or want to hurt him.

Nick stood up, which caught the attention of Misdreavus. The Pokemon stopped and started to stare at Nick. Neither knew what to do.

"Hello?". Nick said.

Misdreavus continued to stare. Then, it started to cry.

"No, Misdreavus, don't cry". Said Nick. Nick walked up closer to the Misdreavus. When Nick reached the Pokemon, it disappeared. Nick started looking around to see where it went. He couldn't see it anywhere. He stood there waiting for the Pokemon to reappear. Then from behind him he heard a loud screech.

"Aaaaggggggghhhhhhhh!". Nick screamed. The Misdreavus had fooled him.

Misdreavus started to pull faces at Nick. However, instead of being scared, Nick found this funny.

"Stop that…hahahaha….seriously….hahaha….I'm laughing too hard". Nick said while trying to stop himself.

Misdreavus didn't seem to like this. It disappeared again.

"Okay, Misdreavus. You're going to try and scare me again. It wont work. Just come back". Nick was turning and looking around waiting for Misdreavus to reappear.

Nick then felt his hair being pulled.

"Oww!". Nick exclaimed. "That's not scary, that just hurts".

Misdreavus let go and disappeared again. Nick started looking again. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. Nick turned around and nothing was there. He turned back around and saw Misdreavus. Misdreavus let out another screech, but this time Nick wasn't scared. He just stood there staring at Misdreavus.

"Can we stop this now?". He asked.

Misdreavus seemed bemused by Nick's lack of fear. It stayed still watching Nick. Then Misdreavus closed its eyes. The red spheres around its neck started to glow. Nick didn't know what was happening. Before he had a chance to react, he saw the red spheres send out beams of light and a force grab him.

He couldn't move. He tried fighting, but he was stuck. The red spheres stopped glowing. Nick watched Misdreavus move in closer. He felt Misdreavus continue its attack. He could feel his thoughts being read and his emotions being analysed. It was no use trying to stop whatever it was Misdreavus was doing. So he relented control of his body to Misdreavus.

Misdreavus felt this and looked shocked. Why wasn't this person fighting back anymore? Wasn't he scared? Misdreavus continued the intensity of the attack, but Nick continued to not try and break free.

Misdreavus didn't see the point in continuing. It wasn't receiving what it wanted. Fear. He let Nick free. Nick dropped to his knees and struggled to catch his breath. He fell onto his back, looked at Misdreavus and saw it disappear. Nick closed his eyes. He tried to regain his composure. When he felt somewhat normal again, he opened his eyes and stood up.

He walked to the exit of the cemetery. As he was about to get on his bike he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around quickly.

"Don't hurt me again, please". Yelled Nick.

But when he looked at Misdreavus, he saw a smile on its face. It started hovering in circles around Nick. It stopped, looked at Nick.

"Misdreavus". Said Misdreavus.

"What?". Said Nick. "What do you want?".

"Dreavus, Misdreavus". Misdreavus replied now with a joyful manner.

"Do you want to come with me?" Nick asked.

"Misdreavus". Was the reply.

"Really. Why?". Nick asked before realising he was talking to a Pokemon. "Well, I don't really care why. I'm just glad I finally have a Pokemon!".

"Oh, but…I don't have a Pokeball". Was said with a sad tone.

"Dreavus!". Misdreavus started to wander off so Nick followed it.

Misdreavus took him to the other side of the cemetery, to a bush. Nick looked behind the bush and there was a Pokeball.

"What's this doing here?". He wondered to himself. Nick picked up the Pokeball.

"Are you ready, Misdreavus?". Nick asked his soon to be first Pokemon.

"Misdreavus". The Pokemon replied.

Nick threw the ball at Misdreavus. The ball shook a few times before the red light stopped flashing and the ball stopped.

"I just caught my first Pokemon!". Nick shouted with excitement. "I have to get home and show Aston".

Nick jumped on his bike and started riding for Aston's as the sun started to rise behind him.


End file.
